


Joker's New Masterpiece

by Calljacobfryeyourdaddy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Choking, Criminal world, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calljacobfryeyourdaddy/pseuds/Calljacobfryeyourdaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker saves the reader from committing suicide and offers her a new life by his side to help him run his criminal enterprise and take part in all his sinister deeds. Is it time for the new King and Queen of Gotham to emerge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joker's New Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: suicide and drug mention. Please read at your own discretion.

I barely felt my own fingers holding onto the stone railings of the bridge, or the January wind which I knew in reality was turning my lips purple, my body was numb and no longer my own. The five pills of MDMA I took earlier to make my death into my one last painless pleasure, were doing their job perfectly.

 

Ignoring the shaking and my skin crawling with invisible insects, I looked around and smiled at the tall streetlights of the giant bridge, not a soul around. I wonder what time it is, last I remember it was past 1 am, the whole city must be either asleep or living the nightlife, which was good as I didn’t want to be interrupted. I was beyond the point of debating whether to go through with this; my mind was already made up.

 

I gazed onto the churning surface of the water below me and all my anger and resentment hit me again but this was all so ironic that all I could do was laugh like a maniac. From the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of a purple sports car speed past me, and I sincerely hoped that the driver didn’t see me or even if he did, would ignore me and not call the police. _I’m done,_ was my final thought before I stepped forward into the air and plunged myself into the freezing river. I wasn’t cold nor was I afraid, the pills saw to that, and I peacefully descended into my grave.

* * *

 

 _‘Stay with me, dollface. I’ll strip you of your disgusting shell and you’ll be reborn to be mine. You will always smile for me.’_ These words resounded in my head before I opened my eyes and found myself to be alive…?

 

I lay in a luxurious bed on top of purple satin sheets, and the rest of the large bedroom was minimally and tastefully designed in similar colours. I was disoriented and wondered that maybe I dreamt my suicide attempt and instead I got drunk and ended up in someone’s bed, but the purple tones of this room reminded me of the purple that caught my eye in my final moments before the jump. So the nightmare isn’t over, the purple sports car didn’t call the police but has seemingly rescued me. I broke down crying, I really wanted to be grateful and happy that the kind stranger saved my life but I couldn’t. Whoever it was, they got in the way of my sweet escape that I had finally resolved to do and now I had to return to the life I was so desperate to get away from.

 

‘I do like women to cry in my bed, but not under these circumstances,’ a deep male voice startled me and I sloppily wiped away my tears and faced the tall colourful figure leaning against the doorway.

 

‘I’m sorry, I was-just, um,’ I stumbled on my own words trying to form an apology but this was proving difficult because the man with flamboyant green hair was glaring at me. His gaze was made colder by the unusual dark makeup he wore around his eyes, his incredibly pale sharp features, and flaming red lips which were slightly parted to allow a glimpse of his silver grills. He was barefooted and was wearing black slacks paired with an unbuttoned red satin shirt draped over his chiselled and heavily tattooed frame. I had never seen this man, but after living in this city for a few years, I had heard rumours of a terrifying man matching this description.

 

Possibly sensing my discomfort he released me from his glare and his features relaxed. The green-haired man walked over to me holding two identical half filled glasses and held one out to me until I reluctantly accepted it. I smelled it and deemed it to be gin with ice.

 

I avoided looking at him despite feeling his eyes on me. Now that my drugs wore off I was ashamed by the fact that he knew what I did. I felt vulnerable and exposed and my eyes kept awkwardly darting from one thing in the room to another, before finally settling on the pale man’s exposed tattoos. My eyes widened when I clearly discerned a large ‘JOKER’ inked across his muscular abdomen and my fears were confirmed. Not only was I saved from committing suicide by some stranger whose reasons for doing so I can’t even begin to comprehend; but I was rescued by, and most likely was in the bedroom, of the infamous Joker. His cruel and mad reputation preceded him.

 

Joker audibly groaned into his glass while sipping on his gin, seemingly bored of my silence.

 

‘Now that we’re past introductions, doll, I have only one question for you,’ he said animatedly, recapturing my eyes in his. He paused, evidently waiting for my response, so I nodded.

 

‘After you walk out that door,’ he pointed to it, ‘and return to your life, will you jump again?’ Joker looked at me in anticipation.

 

I was taken aback by his blunt question and wasn’t sure how to respond. If everything said about him in the newspapers and the streets was true, then the man sitting before me was The Joker – an insane asylum escapee criminal, who ruled the underworld of this large city, killed an infinite amount of people, most of the time simply on a whim. I was worried about saying the wrong thing.

 

If he went to such lengths to save me, maybe he wanted me to live so perhaps it’s worth assuring him that I won’t waste his gift of life, but I didn’t want to lie to him because this wasn’t going to be the case. I decided to explain the reason behind my attempted suicide and show him that it wasn’t just an act of whimsical self-pity.

 

‘You see, I deceived and created a gigantic web of lies that I trapped my family and loved-ones in. And this mountain of deception has gotten so big and out of control that I can’t contain it anymore and revealing my lies to my family will break-‘

 

‘That doesn’t answer my question,’ Joker interrupted and from how irritated he looked I was afraid I angered him and quickly corrected myself.

 

‘I’m sorry. Yes I’m almost certain I will do it again, I see no other way out of this giant mess I’ve made.’ I admitted in defeat, both to him and myself.

 

‘Wonderful!’ he exclaimed and clapped his hands and shot up from the bed, ‘since you have no interest in living the life you already have, I’m going to offer you a different one. You’ll leave everything behind, your family, friends, name and whatever else that forms part of your life, and you will take a new name that I’ve chosen for you and live by my side. You’ll live for me and do anything and everything I want you to do. What do you say, sugar?’ He finished his speech by extending a hand in my direction with hopeful eyes as if he was proposing.

 

I was taken aback by the sheer range of expressions that hurried through his facial features one after the other in a matter of few seconds. He spoke like an actor performing on stage, controlling and directing spectators’ emotions with each word, and I quickly understood why people describe even simplest encounters with this man as unnerving.

 

‘Sir, I’m…I’m not sure if it’s ok for me to-’

 

‘Tsk tsk tsk,’ the man shook his head with his eyes shut, ‘call me anything but ‘sir’, sweetheart.’

 

After correcting me he saw that I didn’t really know how else to address him.

 

‘Joker is fine.’

 

‘Joker, I’m thankful for such a generous offer, but can I think about it first? ’

 

‘Naturally. You have 24 hours.’

 

‘But I also wanted to know, why me? Why did you come and save me?’

 

_Why would he risk his life jumping into ice water to rescue a stranger?_

 

Joker put up a finger to my lips and shushed me like I was a crying infant, ‘Shush, shush, I’ll tell you the reason in good time, hmm?’

 

As I was leaving his large apartment on top of the city’s tallest skyscrapers, I had a myriad of questions about the man but all I could think about was his wide-open intimidating eyes and the daunting toothy grin he gave me as a goodbye.


End file.
